Talk:Epithet
Naming sequence Hello, can someone finish filling the kanji and romanji of the epithets of those that don't have them? And please use the format of " ". Thanks. Yatanogarasu 23:45, 30 June 2009 : Edit to clarify. 00:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Perona and lion face They weren't pirates... One was a bounty hunter and the other... Pass. Perona even speaks about the Straw Hat crew as pirates, in a way that made it clear she was seperating herself from them. Moria wanted to be PK, but lets not presume the rest were part of a "crew", they weren't pirates, just helpers. One-Winged Hawk 21:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Rayleigh Isn't he called "the dark king" simply because he was the first mate of the pirate king? A vice-king, I mean. --Meganoide 10:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hime? Hime-(in Hebihime)'s also used for queen right? then Hancock other epithet should be snake queen too. : I don't think "hime" is used for queen. The "hime" in "Otohime" is just part of her name! I don't know why you responded to this, sff9. Hime only means princess. SeaTerror 18:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Did a litte google and it turn out "hime" is used to address "lady of noble birth" in general, princess is just one of them. Of course, "snake noble lady" doesn't sound much like an epithet, so no objection. Terrialstrasz 13:26, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Marines' epithets "deleted" Oops! I unintentionally erased the Marines section. Does somebody accidentally remember what the marines' epithets? I remember Smoker's being the "White Hunter", Sengoku's being "the Buddha", etc.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 23:16, September 6, 2013 (UTC) They've been added back by Yat. 03:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Titles Can we make a new section for titles? The way I see it, epithets are to distinguish people, aliases are to hide people, while titles are bestowed to those with considerable achievements. The way I see it, most of the epithets that people who have multiple epithets possess are actually titles, like Newgate's "Man closest to One Piece" and "Strongest Man in the World" titles. (Shadoguardian (talk) 14:25, June 10, 2017 (UTC)) Simpler to just list them as epithets. "Pirate Hunter", for example, is an epithet that could easily be misinterpreted as a title. The only actual titles are Marine ranks. You start throwing unofficial titles around and rollbacks are going to have to fix even more stuff. 15:12, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Luffytaro and Zorojuro We should not use "Luffy-tarou and Zoro-juurou" spelling. The volumes' introductions spell Luffy's name "Monkey.D.Luffy" but we use "Monkey D. Luffy" since the official spelling is odd. We can decide depending on the case. Using kanji means it is Japanese name, and its romanization system does not provide "tarou" spelling. Oda's name is Eiichiro, not Eiichirou. We must follow the widely used romanization system. If not, we have to change "Monkey D. Luffy" to "Monkey.D.Luffy". --Klobis (talk) 06:57, August 28, 2018 (UTC) As I see it, we have the VIZ translation, who have been wrong before, and an official Japanese spelling, which can be considered romanization. Seems clear cut to me. And as for Luffy, volume aside, chapter 910 has "Monkey D. Luffy". Rhavkin (talk) 07:29, August 28, 2018 (UTC) If they use those exact spellings then we use it. Oda uses double vowels most of the time. He used Zou. SeaTerror (talk) 16:37, August 28, 2018 (UTC) I said the "official Japanese spelling" is wrong. We choose the most suitable spelling. We did not use "Monkey.D.Luffy" or "TonyTony.Chopper" because they do not follow the rules. It is true that there are Zou or Hyouzou, but they are katakana names just like almost all names in the series. Kanji names are Japanese names. They must follow Japanese romanization rules. --Klobis (talk) 06:38, August 31, 2018 (UTC) How can you say something "official" is wrong? Rhavkin (talk) 07:51, August 31, 2018 (UTC) The way I see it is that something like "Monkey.D.Luffy" or "TonyTony.Chopper" isn't much of a spelling issue. It's spelled the same, the dots just show when the name breaks off. But like if a source said Zoro-juurou, weird looking as it may be, maybe that's how whoever wrote it wants to spell it like. Plus Japanese romanization rules aren't exact otherwise that spelling method of "juurou" wouldn't have been known.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 08:15, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Sometimes something "official" is wrong. (it is fixed in the volume occasionally) It is simply the "official" writer misspelled the names. --Klobis (talk) 11:44, August 31, 2018 (UTC) There is a difference between misspelled, mistaken, and\or wrong, but when the Japanese source writes in English letters, that is obviously what we as an English speaking wiki ought to use, just like romanizations. Rhavkin (talk) 12:07, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Moving: Forum:Vivre Card English Spelling. Rhavkin (talk) 17:28, September 4, 2018 (UTC)